


Running

by ladybubblegum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x11, Breakups, F/M, Malia attempts to talk some sense into Stiles, Only kind of stalia, Stiles is kind of a brat about it, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the scene in the tunnel in 5x11, Malia speaks her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, i did NOT care for Stiles' behavior this episode.
> 
> This was written and posted on my phone so sorry for any typos!

"I care about him, too, you know."

Scott had gone up ahead of them in the tunnel, and Malia suspected it was for this very reason. She and Stiles hadn't spoken since the day she'd dropped him off at the police station, and for the life of her, she didn't know why. There was a part of her that feared he'd figured it her plan to kill her mother, or someone had told him--but if he knew, then he hadn't told Scott. She wouldn't be here if he had, she was sure.

Stiles turned to her. He had dark circles under his eyes, darker than they'd ever been before, but she refused to feel bad for him. His words to Scott still rang in her ears.

_You called her?_

As if he didn't want her there. As if she wouldn't want to help for her own reasons. As if his father hadn't, in some tiny but important way, been like a father to her, too.  
It hurt.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Your father," she said bluntly, angry. "I care about him too. It's not fair to act like you're the only one who wants to save him."

Stiles had at least the good grace to look a little ashamed. "I know that, I just--"

"Wanna throw a temper tantrum?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

He glared at her. "That's not fair."

"I don't think you should be talking about what's fair," she told him, pushing past him and continuing down the tunnel. He ran to keep up with her.

"My dad is dying, Malia!" he shouted after her. "I'm sorry I'm making that a priority over everyone's hurt feelings."

Malia threw her hands up in exasperation as Stiles caught up with her, walking along next to her. "Make it a priority, then. But don't push us away like this when we're just trying to help you. I know a few things about what happens when you try to run away from your problems."

"I don't think I'm gonna turn into a coyote any time soon," Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

Malia sighed. "Eventually, you run so fast and so far, people stop chasing you." Stiles didn't respond, just stared ahead blankly. "But whatever, we'll stop talking about it. Let's find Scott."

The rest of the walk was in silence.


End file.
